


Behind Closed Doors

by theonepart2



Category: originalwork
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Parent/Child Incest, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonepart2/pseuds/theonepart2
Summary: A cross posting of an older story originally released on DeviantArt. All characters are 18+





	Behind Closed Doors

Gabrielle led her daughter into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked, turning to face the nineteen year old catgirl. Abigail nodded her head, not able to move her eyes from her mother's large, semi-erect penis. "I need to hear you say it."

Abigail looked up, meeting her mother's gaze, her own eyes filled with determination, "I want this."

Gabrielle caressed Abigail's cheek and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips causing the younger girl's knees to go weak. "Then come to bed."

Abigail crawled into the bed, shaking her rear end teasingly even as the tip of her tail flicked nervously. Gabrielle growled slightly, giving a quick smack which caused her to squeak and turn around blushing to face her mother. Gabrielle smiled and climbed on the bed after her and kissed her again. Abigail's soft mouth brushed tantalizingly against her mother's, her tongue slipping between parted lips, and soon enough mother and daughter were kissing hungrily, losing themselves to their passion.

Abigail climbed onto her mother's lap straddling her, her mouth never leaving her Gabrielle's as she wedged a hand between their bodies to stroke her mother's now fully erect cock which now rested encased between her thighs against her rapidly moistening slit. Gabrielle let out a soft moan into her mouth.

Abigail drew away to whisper, "Touch me, Mommy."

Gabrielle's hands were resting lightly on Abigail's lower back, and she let them slowly glide down to fondle her pert little bottom, stroking the base of her tail. Abigail hummed with pleasure, increasing her strokes of the iron-hard cock between her thighs. Gabrielle's fingers traveled down even further between her cheeks, lightly stroking the cleft of her anus. 

Abigail tore her mouth away again, gasping, "Oh! Oh Mommy yes, that feels so n-nice..."

She continued to press her probing digit into her daughter's body, feeling her daughter writhe against her, panting furiously. Gabrielle's finger rolled around inside Abigail's ass as she loved her child in a wonderful new way. She was trembling, eyes closed, a look of absolute bliss on her face, whispering "I love you, Mommy. I love you. I love you."

"I love you too, kitten!" Gabrielle gasped, then withdrew her finger from the warmth of Abigail's body. Her eyes flew open, but was silenced with a smile and a tender kiss. Gabrielle rolled the two of them over, gently placing Abigail onto her back. 

Gabrielle gazed down at her child adoringly, and their mouths met again for a brief but luscious moment. Abigail was purring like a contented kitten as her mother trailed her lips down Abigail's neck, nibbling lightly at her oh-so-soft skin before pressing a kiss into the hollow of her throat.

Her rounded breasts and taut nipples were a delight and Abigail moaned as her mother took one into her mouth, flicking at the pink tip with a playful tongue. Abigail gently rocked from side to side, cradling her mother's head to her chest, heart racing almost audibly. 

"Oh," she breathed, holding Gabrielle close. "Oh."

Wriggling her way down Abigail's body, she licked a path to her belly button. Gabrielle teased it with a flashing probe of the tongue, eliciting a squeal of delight, and sending another surge of pleasure coursing through her limbs.

Gabrielle trembled with desire for her daughter as she reached her ultimate destination. She lay between Abigail's legs, staring enthralled at the pink treasure of her vagina. The sight of her daughter's glistening sex aroused Gabrielle more than she had imagined possible. She rested her hands on her thighs and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent of Abigail's excitement. 

Abigail whimpered as her mother's tongue emerged to take that first luxurious lick. Glancing up, Gabrielle took a moment to savor the look of bliss on her daughter's face before taking another lick. Abigail moaned out loud, her trembling hands holding Gabrielle's head, then breathed, "M-Mommy... that's so... so..."

With a wicked grin, Gabrielle 'milked' some of her potent venom into her mouth, letting it fill before she burrowed her face between Abigail's thighs, cupped her bottom in her hands and took her cunt into her mouth, licking and sucking at her as if she wanted to draw her in completely. Suddenly, Abigail bucked wildly and cried out, her voice filled with the sweet, sweet pain of climax as she came in her mother's mouth. Her cries of ecstasy only served to spur Gabrielle on, and she kissed and tongued her daughter's pussy until she could stand no more, finally pushing away with clumsy hands.

Abigail exhaled deeply, relaxing back into the embrace of the rumpled blanket. "Wow," she whispered, "That was so... amazing!" 

"We aren't done yet," Gabrielle gripped her cock, fully engorged and eager to be used. "Ready for round two?"

Abigail squealed in delighted approval as she spread her legs further, her pussy open of its own accord and dripping from her arousal.

Gabrielle positioned the head of her enlarged member at her daughter's slick entrance, rubbing the tip of it teasingly against her. "Do you want me inside you, kitten?"

Abigail wrapped her legs around her mother's waist in answer, pulling her forward and forcing the tip of her cock inside. Gabrielle grinned down at Abigail, caressing her cheek before thrusting herself to the hilt into the girl in one slow, but smooth motion. She was as tight as a vice, so tight it almost hurt. So tight Gabrielle was worried she might do damage, if she hadn't been reassured by her daughter's approving moan of pleasure and whispered encouragements to keep going. The silken wetness making contact with every part of her enormous cock, and the feeling of sliding through her tight, virgin hole was unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

Gabrielle pulled back until just the tip of her cock remained inside, and then thrust forward again. Holding her daughter's hips for maximum thrusting power, Gabrielle pulled back again, and started pounding away in earnest, Abigail's pussy gushed and her own ran rivulets of lubricant down her legs. The sight of her daughter's rounded breasts heaving with the motion of their rocking bodies made her wish she had a second set of arms, so she could grab onto them, play with them, pinch those nipples. 

Abigail seemed to be of a like mind on the issue. Her hands grabbed at her own breasts, cupping them as her thumbs and forefingers went to diamond hard nipples. She pinched and pulled at them, crying out as the pleasure and mild pain added to the overall intensity of the pounding she was receiving. The cock inside her was incredibly hot, and seemed to fill her more than she should be able to take, but aside from the initial thrust, there was little to no pain, and even that was nothing compared to the satisfaction she felt at being so filled.

Stopping as she pulled back, Gabrielle flipped her daughter onto her knees and belly, gripping each hand on the younger girls arms which were pulled behind her back, and thrust forward again. With every thrust, she pulled the girls arms, giving her leverage to thrust even deeper. The girl grunted, and made very low, guttural moans, as in this new position every thrust jammed the massive penis against her g-spot. Arms shifted again, one hugging her under her breasts, the other around the shoulders. Abigail felt her mother's breasts slide along her back every time the piston motion brought them together. 

Lips nibbled her ears, a voice whispering to her, "Cum. Cum for me. Take me all the way and give in. I'm going to fill you, and you're going to love it. Cum for me, kitten."

Her fingers were clamped to her nipples, pulling down and out, as the beautiful violence pounded her older self into her body over and over again. In a voice that was almost sobbing, Abigail mewled and cried out, "I'm coming!"

Abigail's pussy tightened around her mother's cock, and before it became too tight to move at all, she gave one final thrust, and as she felt the throes of orgasm start to take hold of her daughter's body, she bit down on the girls shoulder giving in to her desire to mark her - to claim her as her own. Blood poured into her mouth as her daughter recieved a full shot of the powerful aphrodisiac from the bite. Abigail yowled in pleasure, her eyes rolling back as Gabrielle felt herself discharge what seemed like obscene amount of cum into the young teen.

They collapsed on the bed, heaving, struggling to catch their breaths. They lay at eye level to each other on the pillows. Abigail smiled sleepily, eyes half closed, "You were amazing."

"So were you, kitten," Gabrielle said as she affectionately brushed a loose strand of pink-tinged blond hair out of her daughter's face, before leaning in and giving her a peck on the lips. Abigail said nothing in reply, having already drifted off to sleep.


End file.
